


Through Her Dooring

by BlueOnyx



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cunnilingus, Dwarrowdam, F/F, Fem!Bagginshield, Female Dwarf, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, HarpPlayer!Thorin, One Shot, Rule 63, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, fem!Bilbo, fem!Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOnyx/pseuds/BlueOnyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She might have been content to lay there, however restless she was, thinking of the dwarf-queen and waiting for any sleep that came along, but for a sound that crept softly through the wall of the smial. Bilba was helplessly drawn to it like a moth to a flame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Her Dooring

**Author's Note:**

> More based on book canon than anything else. I'm trying something new out with fem!Thorin's name, since I've seen so many variations for fem!Bilbo and none for the other. A million thanks to [Em2a](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Em2a) for the beta. Title taken from the traditional song [My Lagan Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KTxjuZ47ETQ).

  


It was very late into the night―the wee hours, it must have been―by the time every last dwarrow and dwarrowdam and hobbit had drunk their final glass of wine or ale or beer and had settled down for slumber. The sun would rise too soon, and many a head would be aching when the journey began. Bilba, however, had only partaken as necessary to appear the amiable hostess she was. She laid herself down, having seen to each dwarf, and waited for sleep to take her.

But it was too much. Bilba's anticipation for the morning, what it could bring, stirred her mind and her heart into a fitful state. She tossed and turned, warm underneath her blankets, as image after image spun in her head, mingled with the memories of earlier that evening―more specifically, the expressions, the voice, and the skillful harp-playing of a certain dwarrowdam. Those eyes, that _smile_. . . adventure was only half the reason Bilba had neatly scribbled her name down at the bottom of that contract, for she had decided right then and there that she would do anything to drink in more of the majesty that the royal dam so easily offered her.

She might have been content to lay there, however restless she was, thinking of the dwarf-queen and waiting for any sleep that came along, but for a sound that crept softly through the wall of the smial. Bilba was helplessly drawn to it like a moth to a flame.

Her blankets thrown, she slipped out of bed and silently crossed the floor, her ear to the wall. Bilba knew it as the tune from earlier, the calling song of the dwarrowdam's quest, being gently lamented in the next room. She could discern the passion and longing with which the dam sung, but the hobbit wished to hear it better.

A pulled doorknob and three steps later, Bilba was in front of the bedroom door, underneath which candlelight was seeping into the hall. The queen's voice was still slightly muffled, so the hobbit knelt down to the floor, bending over to put an ear to the gap between the door. Her hands supporting her, she listened for a time, the dwarrowdam hushing out verse after verse. Bilba was taken away by thoughts of magic and beauty for a second time that night, to far off lands filled with dragon-fire, until her palms grew sore enough to break her reverie and she had to adjust them. When her weight shifted, so did a floorboard, letting off a clear creak into the calm night.

Bilba stilled herself, but it was too late, for the dam had stopped singing and the fall of feet came quickly to the door. It opened to reveal the queen, transfixed as she stared down at the hobbit―a hobbit fast aware of what a sight she made, bottom in the air and nose to the floor. 

"Thorís!" she squeaked. Bilba scrambled to her feet and tilted her head up to look the dwarrowdam in the eyes, which turned out to be rather difficult to do, her face being in the shadow of the candlelight. "Ah, I, erm―"

The queen grabbed Bilba by the shoulder and pulled her into the room, latching the door shut behind her as quietly as possible. "It is best not to wake the others," she softly insisted.

Thorís moved past Bilba, keeping her back to her as she crossed the floor to the window, apparently to stare out at the nothingness of the night. Her ghostly form was reflected back to Bilba in the window, flickering slightly with the flame of the candle on the dresser. For a moment (during which Bilba held a breath) the dwarrowdam seemed to ponder into the abyss, until at last she turned back to the hobbit.

"Mistress Baggins," Thorís began. She sounded more amused than angry, and her blue eyes gleamed with something Bilba hadn't seen in anyone for a long time. "I must say, I had not expected you to be a spy as well as a burglar."

Bilba let out her breath and sucked another one back in. 

"I'm not―I wasn't―I didn't see anything!" Not that there was _much_ to see, for the dam was covered in a nightdress. But since it was one of Bilba's nightdresses, the queen's figure was tightly outlined in the too-small white cloth. It was taut around her large breasts, and now that Bilba was close, she could see dark pink nipples showing faintly through the sheerness of it. Bilba felt a blush rising to her cheeks and a familiar heat drawing between her legs. "I was only listening."

The dwarrowdam shortened the space between them and smiled down at her. "Had you not enough during the evening's performance?" she asked, her tone heavier and more sultry than appropriate for the question itself.

"I could never have enough, not of your voice." The words tumbled out of Bilba's mouth before she could stop herself, but it was the truth. She mirrored the dam and took a step closer.

"Indeed, such a trance I had never seen."

"Well, such music I had never heard."

Thorís' gaze was fierce as it swept freely over Bilba, searching for something as her lips twisted slyly. "And apparently you were willing to prostrate yourself at my door to hear more of it."

Bilba blushed deeper and said nothing. Thorís' lips parted and her brows furrowed, looking as though she were trying to make a decision.

She suddenly shut her eyes and turned her head with a slight shake. "I must beg your pardon for waking you with my song, Mistress Baggins, that was not my intention."

"Oh, that's alright, I couldn't sleep anyway, not with tomorrow and all that."

She hummed indistinctly. "Nor could I."

Bilba shifted her footing. The queen was certainly a mystery, for what the moment seemed to have been leading towards was now being subdued by her baffling inaction. Bilba groaned, giving up her advances for the time being. There was the entire journey, after all. Though the journey would not provide an opportunity quite like this one―a private room, a soft bed, and time to while away.

Her eyes darted to a chair in the corner of the room, where the small golden harp lay tucked in its green velvet sheath, a curve of it peeking out and glimmering in the candlelight. Bilba's mind harked back to when Thorís strummed and plucked it with those strong and nimble fingers, fingers that Bilba was sure could do equal wonders inside of her. Her breath hitched at the thought.

But the air had grown slightly awkward in the absence of conversation. 

It was a pity, really.

The hobbit stepped toward the door. "Well, I'll er, disturb you no longer."

"Wait!" Thorís called after her, louder than she intended for she swiftly closed the distance, whispering desperately. "A journey such as this is dark and dangerous, and comforts and pleasures are not to be found often." The dam's hand rose up to cup Bilba's face, her thumb brushing over her cheek. "I would be warmed to gather plenty of both with you before our departure."

Bilba smiled and reached her hand to cover Thorís', then with her opposite hand drew a finger to trace along her forearm, sliding the billowy white sleeve up with it. The sleeve slipped back but her finger kept going. Thorís shivered slightly and closed her eyes when Bilba reached her collarbone and dipped into the hollow, before ghosting along her neck. She slid her fingers up to comb through Thorís' dark, heavy locks, stroking her braids before moving down to brush against the downy black hair of her sideburns. Only then did Bilba lift herself up on her tiptoes to place a solid kiss on the dwarrowdam's lips.

"I would be more than warmed, dear queen. But the night is not long."

"Then we shall make of it what we can."

Thorís took Bilba's head in both of her large hands and crushed her lips against the hobbit's. Bilba moaned at the power and parted her lips as Thorís deepened the kiss and ran her tongue across Bilba's lower lip, brushing against the hobbit's tongue. Bilba could taste the spiced wine and pipe smoke from earlier, but also _her_ , something earthly, metallic, and sweet. She whined slightly into the kiss.

Thorís' hands found themselves sliding along her shoulders and down to fit snugly around Bilba's waist, while Bilba's hands tugged with abandon at the skirt of the dam's nightdress, lifting it higher and higher. 

Bilba pushed Thorís flat onto the bed, straddling the dam as best she could with her confining gown. The queen sat up again, going for another kiss, heated and sloppy. Bilba reached down to make contact with the skin of the dam's thighs and slid her hands around to grasp her arse, kneading the flesh. 

"Spirited creature," Thorís purred. "I like it." 

Bilba grinned and aided the dwarrowdam in pulling her nightdress off completely, tossing it to the floor on the other side of the small bed. She sucked in a breath as she took in the sight. Thickset and muscular, the dam's body was like none she had seen. Rougher than any hobbit's, with dips and juts in places Bilba never would have guessed, and corded muscles holding the strong frame together. She ran her fingers over all of it, caressing her full and soft breasts and tracing the slight line of downy fur that ran from the middle of Thorís' chest to the thicker fur around her sex.

Thorís seized her wrist suddenly, before she could go further. "I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage, dear burglar," she growled, the corner of her mouth curling up devilishly.

Kneeling atop the queen, Bilba took great pleasure in leisurely lifting her nightdress over her body, stretching herself as high as she could and tilting her head back with a loud sigh.

Thorís studied the hobbit before her, her eyes wide and pupils blown. "Beautiful," she breathed. The dam sat up and brought their heads together again for a slow and purposeful kiss, their breasts gently clashing. The sensation stirred something in Bilba, and she needed the dwarrowdam, but was determined to see to her first.

She moved down from the kiss, ghosting her lips over Thorís' chin and neck, breathing hotly on her skin and licking a wet trail. When Bilba reached her breasts, she took a nipple into her mouth, sucking and swirling it with her tongue while massaging the other breast in her palm.

Thorís moaned and pulled Bilba down with her to lay back on the bed, spreading her legs open. "Bilba. . . You know what I need." 

Their eyes locked as Bilba slid down the rest of the way, her hands positioned on top of the dam's thighs.

She started slowly, hovering over Thorís' wet folds and letting out another heavy breath. Thorís shuddered. Turning her head, Bilba kissed the inside of her thighs, intending to circle in to her goal.

"Bilba!" Thorís growled, thoroughly frustrated with the hobbit. The dwarf-queen was dripping with arousal, the heady scent and lack of sleep dizzying Bilba's mind with lust and fatigue, and she relented. 

She swiped her tongue fleetingly over the area and licked along her lips before swirling around her clit, teasing it but not making contact with the swollen bundle. The dam moaned above her, grasping at the sheets and breathing deeply. Bilba delved down again to tongue at her entrance, sliding into the heat and working the muscle against her silken walls.

Thorís' leg trembled slightly as she rocked down into Bilba's thrusting tongue. "Finish it, burglar," she whined. " _Please_. . ."

Bilba slid out to attend to the throbbing clit, licking and sucking in earnest, agonizingly aware of her own need and juices leaking down her thighs. Thorís' hand reached down to the back of Bilba's head, threading her fingers through her locks and pushing down to keep her in place as she climaxed. Her hips bucked shallowly as she reveled in the long high, eventually relaxing back into the mattress.

Bilba crawled up to kiss the queen, letting her taste herself on her tongue. They broke the kiss, both panting but only Bilba keening as she began to slide her own fingers down to her aching cunt.

Thorís brushed the hand away from its path and her eyes shined with a new light, smiling as she flipped Bilba down to the bed. The dam hovered over her, taking both of Bilba's wrists captive above her head as she traced her fingers purposefully down the plane of her abdomen. She wasted no time and stroked the dripping folds, her thumb rolling around and over Bilba's clit. The hobbit cried out wantonly―loud enough to be heard in other parts of the smial―causing Thorís to lay a heavy kiss over her mouth to quiet her. Bilba would have apologized, but any repentant thoughts were driven from her mind when Thorís plunged a thick finger into her, curling and stroking the wet heat before adding another. She thrust them in and out steadily, brushing a spot that made Bilba want to scream again, sleeping dwarves be damned.

"Beautiful, so beautiful. . ." Thorís panted. "Are you going to come for me?" 

Bilba's breath was in gasps, and her eyes were locked on Thorís' as she nodded. The dam pressed firmly on her clit, stroking it insistently. Her blue eyes bore into Bilba's, a slightly open and wolfish smile on her lips as she watched the hobbit come, Bilba's walls clenching around her fingers and rocking in an effort to keep it going. Thorís continued to stroke and thrust until the desperate hobbit peaked again, less intense but more satisfying. The feeling faded slowly, leaving Bilba completely wrecked and content.

A blissful sigh escaped Bilba's lips, and Thorís lowered her head to rest her forehead on Bilba's own. Her long dark locks curtained around their faces, and Bilba closed her eyes to bask in the moment, their slowing breaths the only sound in the smial.

Thorís slipped her fingers out of Bilba, smearing the juices along her thigh and up her side, circling a nipple before carding through her hair and kissing her.

"I am quite looking forward to this journey, I must say," whispered Bilba, voice thick and drowsy.

"As am I," the dwarf-queen agreed, laughing gently.

The candle had burned down to a stub, the last of its waning light reflecting the harp in the chair. Bilba was drawn to it, and Thorís followed her gaze.

A cold void opened next to Bilba as the dam left the bed to fetch the harp. When she returned, she settled herself upright against the headboard and began to pluck a soothing song with her clever fingers. Bilba melted into her side, a pillow stuffed up under her head.

Fleeting thoughts ran through her weary mind as she was lulled to sleep, of fields and rain, pine trees and mountains, and dark caves full of glittering gold and sparkling jewels. Of a world yet to explore, and companions to explore it with. And how she could possibly find a way to sleep whilst riding a pony, for she knew she would be so very tired come morning.

"Wake me up when it's time to leave," Bilba mumbled, half-asleep.

"I shall," the dwarf-queen promised, planting a kiss on the hobbit's forehead. "And not a moment before."

  


**Author's Note:**

> Very first femslash, let me know what y'all think. [Be sure to check out this amazing artwork by Rutobuka!](http://nastyrutobuka.tumblr.com/post/122466762660/this-is-my-shameless-excuse-at-drawing-some)
> 
> Edit: And my other fem!bagginshield one shot is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4505058).


End file.
